ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Be Careful What You Wish For
In Be Careful What You Wish For, a salesman arrives in New York City who can grant your deepest desire. However, it soon becomes apparent that each of the granted wishes cause more harm than good, especially for Eduardo , whose soul is now stored in Kylie's pet cat Pagan by the salesman, much to Kylie's shock. Cast Duophanes Duophanes' Emanations Egon Spengler Roland Jackson Janine Melnitz Garrett Miller Kylie Griffin Eduardo Rivera Slimer Officer Al Officer Frank Jeremy the Driver Pagan Dr. Olsen Equipment Synthetic Ecto-Imaging Program Proton Pack Particle Thrower Proton Cannister Proton Pistol Trap Radio P.K.E. Meter Ecto-1 Spengler's Spirit Guide Items Kylie's Journal Locations Grand Central Station Firehouse Central Park Kylie's Apartment N.Y. Veterinary Clinic Flea Market on 63rd Plot A demonic entity arrived in New York at 4:00, dressed like a traveling salesmen. It manifested in Grand Central Station. A gust of wind startled a conductor and he looked into the tunnel with his flashlight on. There was no train. The conductor muttered the exhaust fumes must have gotten to him. He turned and bumped into another man waiting behind him. The man introduced himself as a traveling salesman and was new in town. The conductor was disgusted and told him he wasn't interested in whatever the salesman was peddling. The salesman teleported in front of the conductor and opened up his glowing suitcase. The conductor changed his mind and wished for a little peace and quiet. He admitted he shouted so much, he was tired of hearing himself. The salesman said his goodbyes and left. The conductor realized his mouth was gone. The salesman gave anyone their wishes, but made it out in a twisted manner. Egon was in his lab connecting hardware on a table. Roland warned Egon all the exposed wires were a fire hazard. Egon stated he would insulate them later, he was almost finished with his project. Janine brought over a fire extinguisher and joked Egon would be the first person to burn down a firehouse. Roland and Egon looked at each other. Down below in the rec room, Kylie was writing in her journal and Garrett played a game on a handheld device. Eduardo arrived in a sour mood. He didn't do too well in his Existential Philosophy course even though he really studied this time. Garrett assured Eduardo even Thomas Edison failed science. Eduardo perked up at the comparison but Garrett went on to say Eduardo reminded him of Edison's invention, the dim light bulb. Kylie enjoyed the joke. Eduardo inquired what Kylie was reading. Kylie closed her journal and exclaimed it was none of his business. Eduardo eased off and simply asked what the stain was, joking she was a vampire. Kylie revealed her cat Pagan knocked over some juice on it. Eduardo pointed out cats were supposed to be graceful. Kylie countered college students were supposed to be smart and stormed off. Eduardo was clueless he insulted Kylie twice. Janine ordered everyone up to Egon's lab for a demonstration. Slimer gulped a tall burger as Egon showed off his Synthetic Ecto-Imaging Program. So far it was impossible to photograph a ghost. With the program and equipment, Egon made it possible. All that was required was trace ecto-energy of an entity. Egon revealed he fed in the P.K.E readings of an ectoplasmic entity beforehand. A ghost photo appeared of Slimer. Slimer was spooked. Janine assured him the camera always added 15 pounds. Eduardo observed the photo was rather blurry and volunteered to show off some skills he learned in a computer graphics class. Egon tried to stop him but it was too late. The equipment overloaded and caught on fire. Eduardo grabbed the fire extinguisher and shot up the room with foam. The phone rang and Janine answered. Eduardo exclaimed it was all an accident. Kylie stated he was a walking accident. Janine announced the caller was a janitor at Grand Central Station. The Extreme Ghostbusters arrived at Grand Central just as two officers left. It appeared one was unable to get a statement. The Ghostbusters found the station conductor in his office, with no mouth. Roland handed the conductor a pen. He wrote, "A Salesman did it. Help me." Elsewhere in the city, the salesman stood outside a store and made his sales pitch. A woman, with many shopping bags, politely turned down the salesman and admitted she had gotten everything. The salesman coyly asked if he got everything she wanted. The woman looked into the suitcase and revealed she always wanted to be young again. He gave her the body of a baby. The police from Grand Central arrived on scene and took her statement. The Ghostbusters arrived, observed, and took readings. Kylie confirmed to Egon it was the work of the same spectral being that attacked the conductor and they gathered trace matter for analysis. Egon informed Kylie there was no time for them to return to the Firehouse, there was more activity in the vicinity of Central Park. The salesman was in Central Park making his pitch to a freckled man. The man admitted he wouldn't mind having the good looks of another man nearby. The salesman obliged him and soon there were two heads on one body. The Ghostbusters pushed their way past the crowd and took readings off the victim. Kylie informed he was under the sway of a Class 6 Spectral Transmogrification and assured him the Ghostbusters see it all the time. Eduardo wasn't catching on and tried to correct Kylie that they never did. Roland covered Eduardo's mouth. Garrett keyed on the victim mentioning a salesman. In another part of the park, the salesman met a bicyclist. The bicyclist wished he could reconnect with his family and get back to his roots. The Salesman turned him into a tree. The Ghostbusters arrived too late. Roland concluded the salesman twisted peoples' wishes into something terrible. Eduardo proposed they go back to the Firehouse and confer with Egon. Garrett wasn't interested and wanted to go after the salesman then taunted Eduardo for being scared. Eduardo denied it and opened fire on a red devil nearby in the bushes. He shot a corn dog truck. Kylie declared Eduardo was not an accident, he was a disaster. The truck driver got out and yelled at Eduardo then went to go get a police officer. Eduardo groaned at the thought of waiting around and filling out forms. Roland announced he had to go take the readings back to Egon. Garrett added since he was handicapped, he went where Roland went. Kylie revealed she had to go feed her cat. Eduardo was left by himself. Eduardo sat on a bench and pouted. The salesman approached Eduardo and empathized with him. Eduardo obliged him and warned him about a ghost on the loose. The salesman sat down and revealed he was from out of town. The salesman then asked where people went to on a Sunday afternoon. Eduardo told him about the flea market on 63rd. The salesman thanked Eduardo and asked if there was anything he could do to help. Eduardo carelessly answered he wanted Kylie to treat him like she treated Pagan. The salesman granted his wish and walked away. Eduardo realized he was the ghost and took aim. All of a sudden, Eduardo fainted and lost consciousness. Eduardo woke up and realized he was in Kylie's bedroom. Kylie arrived through the front door and greeted him with open arms. Eduardo was confused and looked at the mirror. He was trapped in Pagan's body. Kylie took Pagan to the local vet because was acting weird all of a sudden. The doctor came into the examination room and observed Pagan. He concluded Pagan had worms and prepared a shot. Eduardo cowered. Meanwhile, at the Firehouse, Egon finished entering the readings of the salesman into his program. Kylie arrived with Pagan. Kylie was still worried. Roland voiced his concern over Eduardo. He still hadn't returned from Central Park. The image of the salesman came up on the computer along with a second, more demonic one. Egon explained the demon's essence was overlaid with the way he manifested himself in human form, a salesman. Kylie went over to the front desk and checked the Spirit Guide database. She found an entry on Duophanes, a demon from ancient Greece. He briefly reappeared every 100 years in various disguises granting wishes. She realized if he left the city, every wish he granted would become permanent. Pagan knocked over a Scrabble set and moved some pieces around. He spelled out "I am Eduardo." Kylie was horrified at the revelation. As Garrett wondered what Eduardo wished for, Kylie ordered Eduardo to get out of her cat. Everyone boarded Ecto-1. At the flea market, another man fell victim to Duophanes and wished he was made of money. Duophanes literally turned him into banknotes. The people around him scrambled to grab the money. Ecto-1 was still in transit. Garrett didn't have a reading on his P.K.E. Meter. Pagan meowed and jumped over to one of the passenger seats. He fogged up the bottom of the mirror and wrote "Flea." Garrett didn't wait for him to finish and became concerned he had fleas. Pagan finished and added "Market." Roland turned the car around and the Ghostbusters headed to 63rd. An older man was astonished at paying $200 for a lizard and bird. They were gifts for his grandchildren. The salesman approached the grandfather. He wished things would be like they were in the old days. The Ghostbusters chased after the salesman but the lizard turned into a Tyrannosaurus Rex. Garrett opened fire on the dinosaur but nothing happened. Roland shot a fire hydrant and a neon sign. Once the dinosaur stepped in the pool, it was electrocuted and collapsed. A Pterodactyl swooped down and grabbed Kylie. Pagan jumped on the Pterodactyl's back and scratched it. Kylie was released and she thanked Pagan. Eduardo wasn't pleased. The team jumped into Ecto-1 and Kylie picked up Duophanes in Midtown. She realized he was heading to Grand Central Station to leave the city. As they arrived, a giant toy robot crashed through the building and ran away. An angry mother reminded her son never to talk to strangers. The team ran into the station. Roland wondered what kind of wish they could use against Duophanes. Roland thought of "I wish this never happened" but Garrett countered he Duophanes would make it so the Extreme Ghostbusters never existed. As they navigated through the ruins, the Ghostbusters sighted the salesman. They opened fire but the Proton Streams had no effect on him. The salesman teleported away. His human form acted as a shield. They continued on to Track 13 and searched around. Duophanes tried to tempt Garrett into wishing he was in the NBA. Roland stopped Garrett and told him he'd be the basketball. Duophanes then inquired if Roland ever want to be in the Ivy League. Kylie stopped Roland and told him he'd be an ivy plant. Duophanes showed Kylie being reunited with Great Grandma Rose. Pagan jumped onto the suitcase and Eduardo yelled at everyone. The lights flickered and Duophanes was on another platform. Pagan looked up at the schedule on a monitor. Queens was delayed, Bronx was delayed, Hempstead was on time, Station was delayed, and Eastside was on time. Pagan got an idea. He went to the conductor's office and typed on the computer keyboard. Roland yelled out to Duophanes to make a wish. Duophanes turned but Roland was at a loss at what to say. Kylie looked up at the monitor and saw "I wish you could not grant my wish." Kylie wished "that you would not grant me this wish". Confused at being asked to grant a wish that was not granting the wish, Duophanes revealed its true form. Everyone was restored to normal. The Ghostbusters reunited and opened fire. Duophanes was captured. Kylie, however, praised her cat rather than Eduardo. Garrett asked Eduardo what it was like to be Kylie's cat. Eduardo teased Pagan told him lot's of things about Kylie. Kylie asked what kind of things and Eduardo told her to ask Pagan, he was the smart one. Quotes Trivia *There are four known draftsCarr, Patricia and Runnels, Lara (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters "Be Careful What You Wish For" (Final Draft February 19, 1997) (Script Title Page). **Writer's Draft: February 7, 1997 **First Draft: February 13, 1997 **Second Draft: February 18, 1997 **Final Draft: February 19, 1997 *Eduardo got a C- in Existential Philosophy.Eduardo Rivera (2009). Extreme Ghostbusters- Be Careful What You Wish For (1997) (DVD ts. 2:29-2:31). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Eduardo says: "I got a C- in Existential Philosophy." *Garrett mentions Thomas Edison, the famous inventor, failed science.Garrett Miller (2009). Extreme Ghostbusters- Be Careful What You Wish For (1997) (DVD ts. 2:35-2:36). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Garrett says: "I read where Thomas Edison failed science." *Pagan knocked over a glass of grape juice on Kylie's journal and a small spot on the back cover was stained.Kylie Griffin (2009). Extreme Ghostbusters- Be Careful What You Wish For (1997) (DVD ts. 3:00-3:02). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Kylie says: "Pagan knocked over a glass of grape juice, if you must know." *Eduardo took a computer graphics class.Eduardo Rivera (2009). Extreme Ghostbusters- Be Careful What You Wish For (1997) (DVD ts. 3:56-4:00). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Eduardo says: "Let me show you a little something I picked up in a computer graphics class." *Eduardo refers to the biker as Mr. Chia Pet,Eduardo Rivera (2009). Extreme Ghostbusters- Be Careful What You Wish For (1997) (DVD ts. 7:49-7:51). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Eduardo says: "And now Mr. Chia Pet here." the Chia Pet is an American trinket that sprouts chia on a figurine. *Garrett refers to Duophanes as Willy Loman, a character from Arthur Miller's "Death of a Salesman"Garrett Miller (2009). Extreme Ghostbusters- Be Careful What You Wish For (1997) (DVD ts. 7:55-7:59). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Garrett says: "Me, I'm gonna find this salesman and kick his Willy Loman behind 10 ways from Tuesday!" *The story takes place on a Sunday.Duophanes (2009). Extreme Ghostbusters- Be Careful What You Wish For (1997) (DVD ts. 9:10-9:14). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Duophanes says: "Any idea where folks go on a Sunday afternoon?" *When Kylie took her cat (Eduardo) to the vet, the vet diagnosed the cat to have worms and gave him an antibiotic injection. Antibiotics are intended for and are only effective against bacterial infections, and has no effect on worms. *Garrett invokes Eduardo's "Maybe he's dead" line when the others wonder where Eduardo is.Garrett Miller (2009). Extreme Ghostbusters- Be Careful What You Wish For (1997) (DVD ts. 11:15-11:16). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Garrett says: "Maybe he's dead." *Duophanes is likened to a twisted Santa Claus. Also, he doesn't seem to talk in his real form.Garrett Miller (2009). Extreme Ghostbusters- Be Careful What You Wish For (1997) (DVD ts. 12:05-12:09). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Garrett says: "Sounds like we don't have much time before this twisted Santa leaves town." *The man who turned into cash was scattered once he was changed, but was strangely stacked back together right before he was restored. *Garrett uses a variation of the classic "Houston, we have a problem" phrase when the dinosaur resists the Proton Stream.Garrett Miller (2009). Extreme Ghostbusters- Be Careful What You Wish For (1997) (DVD ts. 15:07-15:08). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Garrett says: "Houston, we got a problem." *When the dinosaur is defeated, Godzilla is mentioned, especially with the words "down for the count", which are a reference from the movie Godzilla 1985.Garrett Miller (2009). Extreme Ghostbusters- Be Careful What You Wish For (1997) (DVD ts. 15:39-15:42). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Garrett says: "Yeah, Godzilla is down the the count!" *Eduardo hates tuna.Eduardo Rivera (2009). Extreme Ghostbusters- Be Careful What You Wish For (1997) (DVD ts. 16:26-16:27). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Eduardo says: "I hate tuna!" *Garrett wishes he could be an NBA star, Roland wishes he was at an Ivy League college, and Kylie wishes to be reunited with her Great Grandma Rose. *Pagan is a male.Eduardo Rivera (2009). Extreme Ghostbusters- Be Careful What You Wish For (1997) (DVD ts. 20:12-20:14). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Eduardo says: "He told me lot's of things about her." External Links *Spook Central has a PDF file of the final draft of "Be Careful What You Wish For" References Gallery Episode Screen Caps BeCarefulWhatYouWishFor02.jpg BeCarefulWhatYouWishFor01.jpg BeCarefulWhatYouWishFor03.jpg BeCarefulWhatYouWishFor05.jpg BeCarefulWhatYouWishFor07.jpg BeCarefulWhatYouWishFor06.jpg BeCarefulWhatYouWishFor08.jpg BeCarefulWhatYouWishFor09.jpg BeCarefulWhatYouWishFor10.jpg BeCarefulWhatYouWishFor11.jpg BeCarefulWhatYouWishFor14.jpg BeCarefulWhatYouWishFor22.jpg BeCarefulWhatYouWishFor23.jpg BeCarefulWhatYouWishFor12.jpg BeCarefulWhatYouWishFor24.jpg BeCarefulWhatYouWishFor13.jpg BeCarefulWhatYouWishFor25.jpg BeCarefulWhatYouWishFor26.jpg BeCarefulWhatYouWishFor27.jpg BeCarefulWhatYouWishFor15.jpg BeCarefulWhatYouWishFor16.jpg BeCarefulWhatYouWishFor17.jpg BeCarefulWhatYouWishFor18.jpg BeCarefulWhatYouWishFor19.jpg BeCarefulWhatYouWishFor20.jpg BeCarefulWhatYouWishFor28.jpg BeCarefulWhatYouWishFor29.jpg BeCarefulWhatYouWishFor21.jpg Collages and Edits GhostbustersinBeCarefulWhatYouWishForepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' NYVeterinaryClinicinBeCarefulWhatYouWishForepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' FirehouseSecretaryDeskAndOfficeInBeCarefulWhatYouWishForepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' FleaMarketon63rdinBeCarefulWhatYouWishForepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' CityLandscapeinBeCarefulWhatYouWishForepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' GhostbustersinBeCarefulWhatYouWishForepisodeCollage2.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Category:EGB Episode